


Side by Side

by UlisaBarbic



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Moroha is a Daddy’s girl, Moroha is the best girl, Parenthood, Post-InuYasha, Protective InuYasha (InuYasha)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlisaBarbic/pseuds/UlisaBarbic
Summary: Taking place after my “Emotional Memory” story. Moroha has her parents back. And Papa has some words for Jyubei and Takechiyo.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81
Collections: Inuyasha and Kagome Family





	Side by Side

A familiar sight. 

Old Jyubei’s hut. How many times had she come here? Moroha had truthfully lost count. Each time she came with bounty he would give her some excuse as to why it was less than he promised it wouldn’t count towards her debt—and that was if Takechiyo hadn’t already claimed to deliver it for her.

Not today though, she told herself. Not today. It was time that she stopped being chained to this ol’ man. Especially since he didn’t exactly seem to appreciate her work. Cuttin’ ties...let Takechiyo do his hard work for the man now. See how he liked it!

“Hey!” She called out. “Jyubei! Are you in?” The smoke told her he was but the man could be quite fickle if snuck up on and while she couldn’t wait for this partnership to be over and done, making it more complicated to do so was not on her list of tasks.

“Moroha!”

Rolling her eyes, she turned to face the raccoon-dog that met her at the doorframe. “Didn’t wanna talk to you,” the quarter demon girl sneered. There was no love lost between them and she was never afraid to show it. “I needa talk to Jyubei.”

“He’s too busy to talk to you.” The raccoon-dog stood as tall as possible which wasn’t too much and it never achieved the intimidation that was the goal. “We’re having to work hard to make up for what YOU failed to bring in!” The creature scoffed. “So much for monster-killer Moroha. Your last two bounties have come up empty-“

Scowling, the girl countered. “That wasn’t my fault! YOU told me to kill the thing! I did!”

“Ah,” the smaller demon seemed more intrigued by this than before. “But how are we to be held accountable if you can’t PROVE you killed it?”

Eye twitching slightly, Moroha spat. “You’re still breathin’ aren’t you?”

“What’s that got to—“

“If I didn’t kill it, I definitely would have sent it after you.” Came the snarky response.

Face red, Takechiyo retorted “You’re only making your situation worse! You already create more debt than you pay off!”

“And you’re real happy to take a chunk of it, aren’t you?” Moroha pushed past the smaller demon, cupping her hands around her mouth “Yo! Jyubei! We gotta talk!” 

If she heard a slight scuffling of Takechiyo greeting and failing to stall her companion and a low smile took her face, it was hardly important.

OOO

“There you are! What were you doing?”

The old man scowled her way. “I don’t owe you any explanation, girl. What are you doing here? I told you I’d send Takechiyo to you with any new bounties I needed—“

“Not gonna be doing bounties for you anymore.” She hated that she sounded significantly less confident than she’d sounded in her imagination. “Find someone else to do your work. Not me.”

He laughed. Straight up laughed at her!

“Moroha, you and I both know better. You’re hardly paid off on your debt for one. If anything, you owe me more than before!” Scoffing and kneeling next to a pile of skins, he said, “And I am not one to forgive what I’m owed.”

“But I’ve been bringing you bounty for almost eight years!” Maybe she sounded a bit more desperate now but this was infuriating. “Even with the bounties that didn’t work out, that’s more than enough—“

“Is it?” He spat. “Don’t stand there and tell me what I’m owed, girl! I say you’re not even close and that’s all I’m saying on it! So unless you mean to drop what I’m owed at my feet right now, I still OWN you, girl.”

“Oh, you’re gonna choke on that bullshit.” A deeper, older voice broke into the conversation and from the shadows behind Moroha, strode a taller man—half demon, with long white hair, dog ears and wearing red slacks and a white undershirt, sword tucked into his belt. He tossed Takechiyo at Jyubei’s feet and the animal was clutching their head tightly. “Ya need better greeters.”

Moroha met the demon trader’s eyes and oh if seeing the paleness in his face wasn’t a delight. She took a step back and wrapped Inuyasha’s left arm around her front. “Oh yeah, forgot to tell you! We found my parents! This is my Papa, Inuyasha!” 

That still felt so good to say.

“Damn right. So what’s this bullshit about you ‘owning’ her?” Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and tapped his claws on the hilt of his sword. “Cause that’s my daughter, you stupid jackass. She ain’t owned by NO ONE.”

“I...may have misspoke—“

Moroha rolled her eyes. “No fucking shit.”

“But she does owe me a debt, Lord Inuyasha,” the man bowed his head. “And I am...so relieved that you and Lady Kagome are safe. Moroha was lucky enough to have your fire rat for protection but to see you—“

“Damn, the amount of bullshit you can spew is ridiculous.” The half demon paced. “I don’t think you’re happy ‘bout us being back at all. Cause now your little scheme just falls apart, don’t it?”

“I don’t know—“

“Don’t try that shit with me.” Inuyasha grasped the man tight by the shirt, pulled him up so his feet barely touched the floor. “You thought you could just keep playin’ her, didn’t you? And you’d take what you wanted from her work? It ain’t workin’ like that anymore, asshole!”

Moroha had moved aside slightly and perched herself upon a box of supplies, watching intently, kicking her feet back and forth. Oh, these were things she always wanted to say, always wanted to do but she’d not tried. After all, she’d owed him so...

But her father said he was cheating her? 

She hadn’t really known him nor her mother very long but there was a connection there she felt she could trust. And while she was still learning about them, she’d discovered very quickly that her father was no liar. Like her, he just stated it like it was, consequences he damned. 

So if he said she was being cheated, he thought she was being cheated.

Thinking about it, was that really such a hard thing to believe? How much did she really get from her bounties? How many times did she work so hard only to be told she owed him ALL the bounty and she didn’t have funds to get dinner that night? Or that she didn’t have enough to pick up supplies for winter? Even his offers of a cot in his shop in the rain came with a price and typically an exorbitant one. 

Anger boiled in her stomach. If there was one thing she despised, it was being taken for a fool. And apparently, this demon trader had been doing it for years. And she was willing to bet...no, she KNEW Takechiyo was in on it. The way that stupid raccoon-dog never missed a chance to take credit for her work or take a piece of the payment. How many times had they cheated her?!

“You lyin’ bastard!” Jumping down from her perch, she stomped over until she flanked her father and set dark eyes on the man. Hissing a bit, revealing the smaller fangs she possessed, Moroha snarled, “You were usin’ me this whole time!”

Oh, that look. All Jyubei’s spunk was gone right now and she saw fear in his eyes. She wasn’t just a little bounty hunter he could push around anymore. She wasn’t just a means to an end. What she said had weight!

Because she had...help.

She had family to back her up. She’d thought that was what her cousins would give her and while they’d helped some, she was more in their way it felt like. Oh, not that they outright rejected her but she could feel the ‘odd one out’ vibe. Much as she tried to help them, it never felt genuinely returned. She couldn’t be angry about it but she could be hurt about it. Looking over all their past encounters, how many times was it about helping her and how many times was it about wanting a piece of her bounty?

Pain rocked her heart as she realized that the latter far outweighed the former. Clenching her hands into fists, she all but screamed. “You! Towa! Setsuna! This little shit!” She kicked towards Takechiyo though she didn’t bother to try and make contact. The boy scrambled under a stool regardless. “Everybody tricks me!”

“Well, that ain’t happening anymore!” Inuyasha’s sharp voice reanchored her and she looked up at him with what could only be gratitude. He laid his free hand (Jeez, he could lift a guy with one hand and not break a sweat?!) in her hair and said “It ain’t happenin’ anymore, Moroha.” 

She nodded and choked the emotion in her throat. Someone on her side. Truly, wholly on her side.

“Wait!” Jyubei’s pleading was disgusting. “I admit I took more advantage than I should have but her debt is real!” He looked at her with those eyes that never failed to make her feel three inches tall. “Don’t you stand there and pretend you don’t know why your debt is so large. Who was it that kept you from gettin’ killed when you lost your mind?”

Moroha stiffened. “That...I didn’t mean what I...”

“Oh but the buildings you wrecked, the people you hurt...if not killed...abd who stepped in to protect you? You still OWE me—“

His words were cut taut when Inuyasha tightened his grip and pulled the man so they were eye to eye.

“Are you tellin’ me...” His voice was even. Deep. Frightening. “That when her demon blood tried to protect her and she had no idea how to manage it...” Inuyasha’s teeth clenched and the slightest appearance of purple stripes appeared on his temples. “That you—you fucking bastard—stepped in and thought you’d make a profit off her?!”

“I...I...did protect her from the—“

“For your own fucking gain!” Inuyasha threw the man down, his eyes a light pink in tinge. “That’s it. That’s fucking it!” He unsheathed his sword and it grew in size, taking on the appearance of diamond.

Jyubei scrambled back. “You...your sword can’t harm humans!” He cried in protest. 

“No but it sure as hell can bring a roof down on a lying bastard!” He paused, mid swing and turned “Eh, Moroha? Why don’t you swing it, keh?”

Eyes wide, even wider than when she’d seen the sword up close, Moroha asked “Me?!”

“Yeah, you. You’re the one he screwed over.” He held the hilt out to her. To Jyubei, still quivering on the ground, he said, “if you’re gonna run, now’s the time.”

The man scrambled to all fours even as Moroha took hold of the hilt. The sword was significantly heavy but her father kept a grip, his clawed hands over hers, alleviating the strain. How did he swing this thing one handed?! 

She stared at the blade a moment but Jyubei’s frantic scrambling brought her back to the moment. For someone in fear of his life, he moved slow as hell. Looking up at her father—HER father, she had a father!—she said“You used a lot of attacks in that battle. Which—“

Chuckling, Inuyasha dropped behind her, still guiding her hand and whispered into her ear “Adamant Barrage.”

“Oh!” Grinning, she drew the sword back, Inuyasha’s hand always helping her with the weight and screeched with all the passion of someone finally free “Adamant barrage!”

Swinging the blade upward with Inuyasha’s aid the entire shop exploded in a, well, barrage of diamond like shards. Pots shattered, the beams all but exploded and Inuyasha pulled her into his chest as the wood and hay splintered around them. When the air cleared, whatever remained of the man’s shop was hardly worth mentioning.

Moroha squealed. “Awesome!” Jumping up at down, almost running in place, she repeated, “So cool!”

Inuyasha smiled, sheathed his sword and called “Yo! Old Bastard!” 

Amid the whimpering, the man emerged from under the fallen wood and hay. Looking around at his decimated livelihood, he returned his gaze to Inuyasha, mouth agape.

Shrugging, Inuyasha said, “Like you said, Tessaiga can’t harm humans. Don’t say nothing about their shit though.” He narrowed his eyes. “So, ‘bout you abd my girl—“

“A mistake!” He said quickly and began to dig in his broken pots. “In-in fact, I realize I may..owe her a bit.” He removed three large sacks and set them before the two. After a moment delay, he plopped down a fourth. “My...apologies.”

Moroha opened the first sack and her eyes went huge. “Oh shit! Gold!”

Indeed, it was. At least three pounds of it in each bag.

Inuyasha scoffed “Probably still ain’t enough to cover what he owes you but it’s somethin’.”

Moroha hoisted them up, two in each hand. “Papa!” She declared. “You know what we can buy with this?!”

“Anythin’ you want, Crimson,” he answered. “It’s your money.” 

“Dumplings, dumplings, dumplings!” Jumping up and down again, she licked her lips. “I’ve always wanted some of those dumplings Lady Chiyu makes! Did you smell ‘em when we cameinto the village?”

“Yep, hard not to. Why don’cha wait outside and decide how many ya want then we’ll go, eh?”

“Whoo hoo!” She cheered and stalked outside the rubble, chanting, “Moroha’s gettin’ dumplings! Moroha’s gettin’ dumplings!” How many times had she hoped for a little extra bounty so she could get some of those? And now she was gonna finally get them!

Inuyasha watched her go and a warm smile coated his face. Seeing her happy was like seeing Kagome happy—he’d do anything to get it.

Slamming his sword into the ground, fully extended, Jyubei jumped a bit at the sudden movement. Inuyasha knelt, looked him square in the eye.

“Ya stay away from my Moroha. Ya don’t talk to her, ya don’t come near her, ya don’t talk about her.” Inuyasha gestured to his sword blade which gradually took on a starry black hue. “Or I know just where to throw your ass.”

“In-understood.”

“Good.” Standing upright, Inuyasha sheathed his blade again and followed his daughter, “So, ‘bout those dumplings.”

OOO

“Yummy! Yummy!” Moroha shoved another steaming bun into her mouth, kicking her legs back and forth. At some point, Inuyasha had hoisted her up onto his shoulder and she was content to sit there. “Lucky!”

“Luck ain’t got nothin’ to do with it.” Inuyasha’s voice carried no criticism though. “You earned all that.”

“But you helped me get it,” she retorted. “So, lucky!” She leaned over and offered one of the dumplings to him. Her father opened his mouth and she dropped one in. After a moment of quiet, she said, “It was nice to have someone on my side.”

Reaching up, Inuyasha gently tossed her hair. “I’ll always be on your side.”

That was such an alien concept to her but it was one she was more than willing to get used to. Wiping her hands on her thighs, she played with her shirt a little, one of Jyubei’s statements sticking in her mind. “Papa...what I did, when I...”

Inuyasha looked up at her. “You got demon blood, same as me. And your grandpa had strong demon blood. If you’re in danger, it tries to protect you the only way it knows how. And that ain’t your fault. Hear me? That wasn’t your fault.”

Nodding, she said, “I can’t really remember what happened. Just that something happened. But if you say it’s wasn’t my fault, I’ll believe you.” She meant that. Trust was a precarious thing but she was finding that when it came to her parents, it wasn’t quite as scary to extend. “Sorry I took your fire rat. Don’t even remember how I got it.”

“Feh,” he shrugged if only to hear her giggle a bit at the movement. “It’s job is to protect. If it did that for you, then good.”

“But still,” she added, “I kinda tore it up.”

“I’ve done worse to it. Ask your Mama if you don’t believe me.” He smirked. “Besides, don’t mean we can’t go hunt down another fire rat.”

Moroha squealed. An adventure! A hunt! And...with her father? That gave her more excitement than any number of demon hunts! “Can we, Papa? Can we?”

“Let’s butter your Mama up first and then we’ll go get a brand new fire rat.”

“Whoo hoo! You and me, Papa! You and me!”

“You and me, Crimson.”


End file.
